Frisk (Canon)/StrymEXtreme
"Despite everithing,it's still you" Summary Frisk is the protagonist of the RPG called "Undertale" and the seventh human fallen in the underground. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with base Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route | High 8-C in Genocide Route | 2-C '''likely '''2-B with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route Name: Frisk Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, at least Pre-Teen Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 'Super-Human Physical Characteristicks ,Time Manipulation (can create a SAVE point where Frisk can rewind time if it wants or dies, a really useful ability because Frisk can battle again and again against its enemies until it wins), Soul Mutilation (in Undertale the fighters attack both soul and body),Statistics Amplification,Creation(Can create things from just drawing them), Flight (With they jet-pack),Power Nullification (arrested Base Flowey from create SAVE point and doing reset due to having a Determination less strong than Frisk's), Weapon Mastery, (can use everything as a weapon),Immortality (Type 3); Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low via eating food) possibly Absorption (in Undertale a Human could absorb a monster's soul to gain power, but that didin't never happened because the Monsters' soul disappears istantly after they're killed), Resistance to Soul Mutilation (tanks soul attacks), Heat Manipulation(Capable of resisting temperatures of up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit), Electricity Manipulation (Barely affected by an electric shock that briefly stopped papyrus) and Poison Manipulation (Can eat anything and the Core seems to be filled with oozone, which Frisk was unaffected by) with base Determination in Neutral,Pacifist and Genocide Route '| The same powers but extended to a greater amount, Time Paradox Immunity (unaffected by Omega Flowey's resets) and Resistance to Reality Warping (unaffected by Omega Flowey's erasing and recreating timelines) with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral Route |''' The same powers but including also Reality Warping (makes its dreams reality), Resurrection and Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can ressurect himself after being erased from Asriel Dreemurr) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (can resist at Asriel's erasure and ressurect if erased from its attacks) and Memory Erasure (Asriel couldn't erase Frisk's memories) with an extreme amount of Determination in Pacifist Route '''Attack Potency: Building Level with base Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route (Defeated Asgore, who has the same stats as Toriel's, who was goingto destroy a giant door ) | Large Building Level '''in the Genocide Route (defetated Undyne the Undying, who is much stronger than Asgore) | '''Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level '''with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route (could harm Omega Flowey, who have destroyed a multiverse made of an unknown number of timelines ) '''Speed: At least Relativistic+ '''with base Determination in Neutral Pacifist and Genocide route (Easly dodges lightnings ) | '''Immensurable '''with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral and Pacifist route (Moved in the void after Omega Flowey erased the Multiverse ) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building level with base Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route (Could harm and defeat Asgore) | Building level+ '''in the Genocide Route (Could harm and defeat Undyne the Undying) | '''Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level '''with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route (Swung a worn dagger hard enough to hurt Omega Flowey) '''Durability: Building level with base Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route (Tanked hits from Asgore) | Building level+ '''in the Genocide Route (Tanked hits from Undyne the Undying) | '''Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level '''with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral Route (Tanked hits from Omega Flowey) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Full Power Asriel, who has the attack statistic bigger than an infinite value ) '''Stamina: Immense (Able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring) Range: Standard melee range with weapons. Multi-Universal via Determination Standard Equipment: *'Cell Phone:' This snazzy device lets you call your friends, store tons of items in a mysterious pocket realm, and keep up with the Underground's top social network. It even has texting! *'Stick and Bandage:' This stick doesn't really do much damage, but throwing it may have some uses. While this bandage has already been applied a few times, you can still do so one more time to regain 10 HP. *'Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon:' While it may not be a real knife, you sure do feel safer holding it. Probably because it grants +3 attack. Even if this ribbon's not your style, enemies probably won't hit you as hard if you're cute. Grants you +5 Defense. *'Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna:' This glove once again proves that pink is the manliest color. It lets you hit enemies with multiple blows and grants you +5 attack. The abs drawn on this old bandanna give you the strength to persevere. That, and give you +7 Defense. *'Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu:' These shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous and for good reason. They let you hit enemies three times in a row and grant you +7 attack. This tutu may be old, but it keeps you safe and looks fabulous while doing it. Also gives you +10 defense. *'Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses:' This notebook's already pretty heavily used, but maybe it contains some super cool secrets and you just don't know it, yet. Gives you +2 Attack and +6 Invulnerability. These glasses may not help you see, but at least they help reduce the damage you're inevitably going to take. Grant +5 defense and +9 invulnerability. *'Burnt Pan and Stained Apron:' This pan keeps damage consistent so you can show your enemies what's cookin'. It also gives you +10 attack and makes consumable items heal 4 extra HP. While a stained apron may not be very fashionable, it keeps you alive by healing 1 hp every other turn. Also gives you +11 defense. *'Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat:' Despite having no bullets and requiring precise timing and aim, this revolver is still deadly in the hands of a cool kid such as yourself. The +12 Attack is a nice little bonus. Okay, so you're not a cowboy, but this awesome hat sure makes you feel like one. It also gives you +12 Defense with an added +5 Attack, making you feel even more like a real gunslinger. *'Worn Dagger and Heart Locket:' While this dagger may just be for cutting plants, it has a history behind it that seems to fill you with Determination. Gives +15 attack. This locket says "Best Friends Forever", inside. D'aaaaw. Grants +15 defense. *'Temy Armor:' With this armor paw-made by a cool leg graduate, ur opnENTs reelY GON HAV bED teM!!!!1 Grants +20 defense, increases attack, grants extra invincibility frames, and heals 1 HP every turn. *'Annoying Dog:' Wait what? *'Dog Residue:' Numerous objects that have been "blessed" by the Annoying Dog. Use it to create more Dog Residue, and sometimes a Dog Salad, which heals either 2, 5, 10, 30, or ALL HP. *'Various Food Items:' Heal varying amounts of hp and sometimes have extra effects. Wear the Stained Apron while eating them to harness the power of a real chef and make them tastier. Intelligence: Very high. Frisk was able to solve multiple puzzles and incredibly accurately analyze the emotional state of monsters they've just met. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hope:' In the Pacifist Route, Frisk holds onto their hope for the future, significantly raising their defense. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. *'Dream:' In the Pacifist Route ,through sheer willpower and DETERMINATION, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing them of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough. Key: Frisk with Base Determination in Neutral and Pacifist Route | Frisk with Base Determination in Genocide Route | Frisk with an extreme amount of Determination in Neutral Route | Frisk with an extreme amount of Determination in Pacifist Route Category:StrymEXtreme Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2